


Lobsters

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Kol decides to intervene when Rebekah and Theo are upset that you can't chose between them.
Relationships: Rebekah Mikaelson & Theo Raeken & Reader, Rebekah Mikaelson/Theo Raeken/Reader, Rebekah Mikaelson/Theo Raeken/You
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	Lobsters

Kol left you tearfully snuffling at the back of the cafe. He, of course, had not left you alone and had completed a passer by to stay with you and comfort you until he came back. 

He hurried off and found his sister with ease. She was sulking alone in one of the public gardens. “You know, you upset (Y/N).” Kol said to her as he walked a circle around her before settling down on one of the rickety old chairs.  
“(Y/N) is in love with someone else!” Rebekah complained and Kol rolled his eyes.  
“I believe what is actually happening is that, (Y/N) is in love with you and whatever that wolf is called. Theo? You just don’t like the thought of sharing something.” Kol pointed out to his sister. She sighed and frowned at him.  
“Why should I share love?” She snapped and he scoffed.  
“Isn’t love something that has been made to share? I don’t see why you can’t all get along. (Y/N) doesn’t like to... You know…” Kol trailed off and wiggled his eyebrows, making Rebekah roll her eyes and scoff at him. “You and Theo were hooking up until you both started fighting over (Y/N). I don’t see the problem really.”  
Rebekah frowned at her brother. He could see that she was mulling over what he’d said. Carefully weighing each word while she made up her mind. Kol already knew what she was going to do. All of her siblings did. It was why Elijah went to fetch Theo and Klaus had tracked down Rebekah for Kol. Even Freya had found you for Kol that morning, when Davina and Camille refused to get involved. “I suppose you have a point brother.” She muttered after a while.  
“Yes. I always do you just never listen to me. Now will you come with me. He’ll already be there by now.” Kol said as he stood and jerked his head the way he came. Rebekah frowned at him but followed.  
In a blur Kol was sitting in his seat again. The poor person who had been compelled to wait with you, leapt up and made a large fuss about having to go and being late for work. Kol found it rather amusing. You on the other hand had spotted Rebekah hesitating to join you. Theo had been dragged to your table by Klaus and Elijah, who shook his head and cast an affectionate smile your way, before hurting Klaus away. None of you said anything and Kol groaned gesturing for Rebekah to take one of the seats and started talking. He went on talking for several minutes. “She's your lobster. Come on, you guys. It’s a known fact that lobsters fall in love and mate for life...you can actually see old lobster couples, walking around their tank, holding claws.” He finished. He gave you all a decisive nod and vanished.   
“Lobsters?” You said once he was gone.  
“I can never tell if he’s planning on pranking me or killing me.” Theo muttered in way of an answer. You all laughed.  
“Believe me. It’s never a question of if for either. It’s when he will prank you or get bored enough to try and off you. He once trapped me in a lake for eight months. Some poor human found me and then when he couldn’t get me out, he ended up writing a whole book about me.” Rebekah explained. You stared at her for a moment before letting out a giggle at the thought of the man trying to tug her out of the water and some sort of magic force keeping her in. “He was so upset about it. Naturally when Elijah got me out the man thought I'd finally drowned. Never did get back at Kol for it.”  
“We could get back at him now.” Theo suggested.  
“How?” Rebeakah asked, leaning into the table.  
“I know someone who has these magic herbs and they’re part of this really potent love spell. I saw it used on a werewolf once. It isn’t hard to fake the symptoms. What if we imply that (Y/N) fed us love potions today? We never say it directly but we get them to suspect it.” Theo offered.  
“That would drive them nuts!” You said with a devious playfulness that made them both smile.  
“I suppose we could do it. What’s the worst that could happen. We all fall madly in love with each other?” Rebekah joked as she motioned for someone to come over and take an order for more food and drinks.


End file.
